


Exchange For

by yikesola



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2011, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22292296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikesola/pseuds/yikesola
Summary: Dan had splashed out enough to buy some construction paper, glitter pens, and stickers at Poundland to make Phil’s birthday present.A ficlet about time and value.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84
Collections: PhanWorksChallenge - Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down





	Exchange For

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [phanworkschallenge](http://phanworkschallenge.tumblr.com/) Phil’s 33rd B-Day Count-Down 🎁🎂🌟. Big thanks to [calvinahobbes](http://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/) for the thoughtful beta!

Dan wouldn’t have gone at all if Phil hadn’t insisted on it. “It’s the uni experience, babe! Trips with almost-friends to places you don’t have enough time to see and definitely not enough money. You should go.” 

And visiting Amsterdam, even with his uni housemates, might not have taken much to convince Dan if it weren’t for the dates. The fact that it nearly overlaps with Phil’s 24th birthday. The fact that Dan had been stuck in Wokingham last year. 

Phil makes such a big deal out of his birthday. He delights in them more than Dan ever could. Dan just feels really guilty he hasn’t gotten to properly celebrate one with him yet. 

But Phil insisted. “You’ll be back on my birthday, you won’t miss all of if.” 

So Dan went. He’s a shit boyfriend who couldn’t afford a proper gift and who couldn’t bake a decent cake and who missed all but the final hours of Phil’s birthday— he’ll admit it. But he managed to juggle the guilt effectively enough to at least have a nice time. He felt cultured; he felt like he was getting that uni experience Phil was always raving about. He also felt exhausted by the time he was back in Manchester and taking the bus over to Phil’s flat. 

Phil himself isn’t even back yet from his parents’ house, where he’s being stuffed with cake and showered with presents. Dan has about an hour or so to curl up in Phil’s bed and let the scent of home surround him. 

He dozes for a while, and almost jumps when he hears the door open and close. Phil does jump when Dan comes running out of the bedroom to tackle him in a hug and crash them both against the wall. 

They’re both laughing and the wind has been knocked out of Phil’s lungs when he says, “Hello to you too.” 

Dan kisses him. He whispers, “Happy Birthday,” as though he hadn’t texted it first thing this morning. He kisses him again before they untangle themselves from each other. 

Phil throws his bag of presents near the sofa. He sinks into the cushions and places a hand on his stomach and whines about having had too much cake. 

“You’ve got one more birthday surprise, mister,” Dan says, needlessly embarrassed that his gift is so cliché. He holds it out to Phil who smiles one of Dan’s favourite smiles. 

It’s a handmade coupon book. Dan had splashed out enough to buy some construction paper, glitter pens, and stickers at Poundland. Phil flips through the coupons smiling, reading and laughing over the things Dan had written. Things like “ _Exchange for Dan to do all the dishes with no complaint_ ” and “ _Exchange for a Completely Serious™️ lapdance to song of your choice_ ” and _”Exchange for a shower blowjob even though that’s such a stupidly dangerous idea!_

“Use them sparingly, Lester,” Dan warns. 

Phil thanks him. Phil kisses him. Phil says, “I don’t see any expiration date. I’m gonna make them last. Maybe use the last one on my 50th.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading— come say hi on [tumblr](http://yikesola.tumblr.com/post/190309196889/exchange-for) !


End file.
